


An Old Man’s Hope

by lokigodofsasss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, This is my first work here, im fairly new to writing, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigodofsasss/pseuds/lokigodofsasss
Summary: Solas thinks he walks alone on the path he chose, but is he truly?





	An Old Man’s Hope

As night settled in and the nightlife of the forest started to stir, Solas decided to stop for the day and make camp in the small clearing he was standing in. It was the seventh week since he had last seen his vhenan and took back the burden he unwittingly bestowed upon her. Their last meeting had been heated, angry words spilling from them both and when words weren’t enough they moved on to something more…physical. 

Solas felt the tips of his ears begin to burn at his recollection of the events that transpired and his hands begin to shake. His behavior appalled him. How could he have been so naive as to let something like that to happen? These actions of his, made out of nothing more than pure desperation and want, would only hurt not only himself, but the one he claims to love? 

He cursed at himself below his breath as he spread out his bedroll and sat down upon it. He was digging through is pack when his ears twitched at the sharp sound of a twig snapping just beyond the tree line. His head jerked towards the sound and he narrowed his eyes, hand slowly reaching out for his staff. He reached out with his mana towards the source of the noise and almost reeled back when it brushed against something familiar. 

It couldn’t be! She was still with the (now disbanded) Inquisition! The possibility of her being so far from Skyhold was near impossible to fathom so Solas stood up and silently began to creep towards the treeline, staff in hand. The rational side of Solas was telling him it was just a mere creature of the forest, there was very little chance for Chamoo to be so far from Skyhold, let alone right outside of this clearing. He stepped through the short brush and peered around, alert and tense in case it was something dangerous. He reached out again with his mana in a broad ring and felt nothing. As he began to relax again he laughed to himself and shook his head. 

“An old man’s hope.” He muttered as he went to sit back down on his bedroll. He carried on with his nightly routine and soon forgot about the twig and his wishful thinking and carried on with his night. 

 

Meanwhile, at the highest point of an evergreen tree overlooking a small clearing, Chamoo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She quietly swung her legs up over a nearby branch and got comfortable, unaware of her hand reaching down to spread over her stomach. Her lips were pressed into a thin, hard line as she looked down upon the man who held her heart. She would do anything to help him, even if her silly heart would refuse her help. And if that meant that she would have to stay in the shadows, then so be it. She would ensure that her little one would see his papae and the world they will build. 


End file.
